There Is No End In Your World
by Kiyobi
Summary: Almost 10 years after the events of TWEWY, Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme wind up involved in the Reaper's Game once more. Thing is, they aren't Players.
1. Prologue

Same streets.

Same noise.

But a totally different crowd.

My name is Neku Sakuraba. When I was 15, I went through something you wouldn't believe unless you went through it yourself. I'd bet my life on it. Heh.

It was called the Reaper's Game. You had seven days, and each day had a mission. You had to complete it or else you'd be erased from existence. It was held right on these Shibuya streets.

I saw all of you, but none of you saw any of us. We were technically dead. The Game was a second chance at life.

The Game changed me dramatically. I used to be anti-social, closed in, didn't want to open up to anyone. But a few Partners that I met, and a... guardian angel, you can say... changed all that.

I even met the girl I would eventually marry: Shiki Misaki. Sure, she still gets kinda annoying at times, but hey, she always wouldn't give up on me. I liked that... secretly.

(Don't tell anyone I said that.)

It's been nearly 10 years since we went through the Game. We've lived a peaceful life since then. Shiki's become a great seamstress, Beat and Rhyme became local music icons, and CAT's still been doing his thing.

But not until recently have things got a bit weird...

I've been able to see the more recent Games take place. I could see the Noise, the Players, even the new Reapers. I have no clue how I'm able to see this. I shouldn't be able to, they're in a Game!

Little did I know, the four of us: Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and I would be in for a big surprise... 


	2. Episode 1: The Reaper's Game

You would think if we were invisible, we'd still run into people not playing the Game, right?  
You'd be surprised. We were literally ghosts. We might've ran through _you_ a good number of times without you noticing.

It all began on a Wednesday morning. I was just walking through the Scramble when one of the Players bumped into me and knocked both of us down.

He kinda reminded me of myself when I was in the Game. The Player was wearing a blood red jacket with a black shirt and a black pair of jeans that looked like his entire outfit came from Wild Boar. It kinda goes well with his red eyes and grim appearance.  
(I blame Shiki for me being a bit more in tune with the fashion trends)  
He was in a rush to get back up and keep running. I didn't even realize he was a Player until I noticed he dropped a pin!  
The pin looked like a Player Pin, but the skull and crossbone design was a lot more... grunge. It looked like it could qualify as graffiti if it was plastered on a wall or something.

I called out to the kid. "HEY! You dropped this!"  
He heard me and ran back, swiping the pin from my hand and dashed off. Not even a thanks! ...jerk.

That was when I noticed it. Noise. Chasing him.

I was wearing my favorite Jupiter of the Monkey pin as a souvenir from my Game, so I thought it would be worth a shot to help him.

...it obviously didn't work. I'm not a player.

I saw him use a psych, teleporting above his enemy and attacking from above with a dive. The noise was easily erased.

Then it crossed my mind. How the hell am I seeing this?! I'm not in this Game!

I didn't have a Player Pin, I didn't have a partner, my Psychs don't work. Hell, I can't even scan since I'm in the RG again.

The kid came back to me and thanked me for picking up his pin. I said "No problem" and went on my way, then -he- noticed something odd.

"How come I can run into you?" The kid pokes me in the arm just to be sure.  
"I have no clue...?" I reply back, puzzled. "You're part of the Game, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How come I can see _you_?"  
"I have no clue either."  
"What's your name?"  
"Myouri Fuun. You?"  
"Neku Sakuraba. Nice to meet you, Myouri."  
"Same."

Myouri was fiddling with his cellphone. I'm guessing he was checking his mission.

Then I noticed another thing. "...Where's your partner, Myouri?"  
"Partner? You're supposed to have a partner?"  
Wow, did the Game change or something?  
...That might explain Joshua's disappearance.  
"Well... when I played the game, I needed one."  
"Weird..."

Then I hear this voice ring out.

"NEKU! LOOK OUT!"  
I turn around and there was a frog Noise about to eat my face!  
Myouri leapfrogged me and took it out in a flash.

"Whoa, thanks Myouri."  
First thing that screamed through my mind: Why the hell is Noise after _**me**_, an RG dweller!  
"No prob, Neku."

I look up to see who warned me. What do you know, it's Shiki!  
She runs up to me, worried like any wife should. "Neku, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
This day just gets weirder and weirder.  
"...wait, did you just see that Noise, Shiki?"  
"Uh... yeah..."  
"How come we can see Noise?" I check my pockets and my clothes to see if someone snuck a Player Pin on me.

Nothing. "I'm not a Player, that's for sure."

Shiki checks herself, nothing either.

So... we can see Noise and Players. Watch, we probably can see Reapers too.

Then at the corner of my eye, I see someone dashing towards Myouri. "Myou, look out!"  
He turns to see the attacker and pulls out some dice from his pocket. "Perfect, this'll complete my mission."  
Mission? What's his mission?  
Myouri chucks a die up into the sky and comes crashing down to earth the size of a boulder.  
Shiki jumped back and hid behind me, startled. "T-T-That's a big die."  
I was kinda startled myself. "Tell me about it."

The giant die didn't land on the attacker. It did get in his way, though. Myouri had some time to pull out a deck of cards from his sleeve and draw one card.  
He held his card, the Four of Spades, out in front of him, and it shone a brilliant light. Out came four spears gunning for his target!  
The swift attacker dodged all four spears and rushed to point blank distance, winding up his arm for what looks like a close slash.  
Myouri panicked and fell backwards to dodge the attack, only to chuck a tiny die at his forehead. It startled him enough for Myouri to land a quick sweeping kick to trip him. He then drew another card from his deck, looked at it, and smirked a bit.

"What's that grin all about?"

It was the Ace of Spades. Myouri threw the card up high in the sky, where it shone like a holy light from the heavens, and a gigantic spear comes crashing down, piercing his downed opponent, erasing him.

"H-Holy cow." Shiki said as she came out from behind me. "I'm sure glad that wasn't me."  
I then noticed something on the ground as Myouri's spear disappeared, becoming a card again.

"...is that a Player Pin?!"

To be continued...


End file.
